


Family

by frogy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at the Way Jr.'s apartment for dinner, being family for a change, instead of bandmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes, let me know. I'd also be thrilled to discuss the characterizations and relationships in this fic with anyone who's interested. This is another thing I hand-wrote on the train. It started with a comment, and me thinking about how pretty much the only fanish thing that still weirds me out is 'cest, except even then there are exceptions. It was going to be a one or two sentence reply and then it totally ran away from me.

They're at the Way Jr.'s apartment for dinner, being family for a change, instead of bandmates. They're done eating, and Mikey and Gerard are just finishing up doing the dishes.

It would start with Mikey, because he's hapless enough to see Alicia and Lyn-Z sitting on the couch together, leaning in and whispering to one another, and say "it looks like you two are about to kiss." Alicia and Lyn-Z stop to stare at him, so they can practically see the lightbulb light up above his head before he says, excitedly, "you guys should totally kiss!" Because, he thinks, it would be really hot.

Alicia and Lyn-Z continue to stare at him for a moment longer. Then, Alicia starts with "Uhh, Mikey. . ." Lyn-Z just shoots back with "you and Gerard should kiss."

"Hey Gerard," Mikey shouts toward the kitchen with no hesitation.

Gerard makes a questioning "hmmm?" as he meanders out of the kitchen, wiping his still damp hands on his jeans.

"Come here," Mikey motions. Gerard does.

With no preamble, Mikey kisses him. Gerard just goes with it, tilting his head into the kiss and opening his mouth.

Despite being brothers, normally Gerard and Mikey look nothing alike. Mikey is all soft spoken and sharp corners, whereas Gerard is loud sweeping gestures and rounded edges.

But, like this, their resemblance is more pronounced. Their eyes are closed. Their noses share the same slope, their chins the same tilt. Mikey teases his tongue along the place where Gerard's top lip meets the front of his teeth and Gerard thinks 'that's my move.' Gerard nips at Mikey's lower lip in retaliation. Mikey's never thought about how Gerard kisses before, but if he had, he doubts he would have guessed 'just like me.'

They break apart from the kiss, and breath, heavy and loud in each other's space. Their faces in profile mirror each other, down to the way their long white fingers remain tangled in each other's messy black hair.

"What was that about?" Gerard asks.

Mikey breaks it, smirking and pulling away, so that when he says "your turn," he looks like no one but himself.

Gerard turns and looks at Lyn-Z and Alicia. If Gerard and Mikey's similarities were brought out when they kissed, for Lyn-Z and Alicia, it's their differences that are highlighted. It escaped absolutely no one's notice that Mikey and Gerard married similar women- pale bassists with long brown hair.

Where Gerard and Mikey left off the makeup for the evening, Alicia and Lyn-Z are as dolled up as ever. For Alicia, it's a sea of black drawing attention to her blue, blue eyes, which are opened, darting glances at where Gerard and Mikey stand, then back to Lyn-Z, and then over to the guys again.

Lyn-Z's brown eyes are opened too, but it's her lips that stand out, luscious and artificially dark, shimmering red. They're teasing, letting themselves be captured, fleetingly, pulling away.

Alicia lets herself fall for the tease, following when Lyn-Z pulls back, again and again until they can't keep their balance and fall over on the couch.

Their bodies are twisted, legs still positioned like they're sitting, but Lyn-Z's laying lengthwise on the couch, torso pressed down into the cushions from having Alicia sprawled on top of her. This actually works better for them. Caught, Lyn-Z gives into the kissing, mouth opening eagerly to Alicia's.

When Alicia pulls back, Alicia and Lyn-Z take a moment to sit back up and straighten all their clothes, tugging their shirts back into place. Alicia's lips have picked up some of Lyn-Z's red shine.

"I think I'm morally obliged to not like it when girls make out with each other just for guy's enjoyment," Gerard says. Mikey has no moral compunctions against loving every second of it.

Luckily, Lyn-Z has a solution to this. "Well then, don't just stand there and watch. Come here and participate."

Gerard looks at Mikey, but Mikey's looking intensely at Alicia. He can tell they're having a conversation in looks. Gerard can do that with Mikey too, talk with their eyes. They're language of looks is different from Mikey and Alicia's; he has no idea what they're saying. But whatever it is, they must decide participation is a good idea, because Mikey walks up to where Lyn-Z and Alicia are sitting on the couch. So, Gerard follows.

Mikey's standing in front of Alicia, Gerard in front of Lyn-Z. But when Mikey bends over, it's to kiss Lyn-Z. Gerard and Alicia watch. Mikey scoots forward to plant his knees on the couch, moving from where he's standing, bent down, to straddling Lyn-Z's lap. Watching Mikey kiss his wife is not as weird as Gerard thinks it should be. He's still watching when they pull apart, still thinking about how surprisingly not weird it is when Alicia grabs at his hand and pulls him down to her.

Alicia knows what she wants and has no problem going for it, kissing Gerard, putting her hand on the back of his knee, his thigh, tugging until she has Gerard where she wants him to be. Where she wants them is the middle of the couch, which sinks in under the combined weight of the four of them, making them a tangled pile of bodies. Gerard feels Mikey pressed up along his side, and when Alicia frees her tongue from his mouth to take a gasping breath, he turns his head to find Mikey and Lyn-Z right there. He barely has to lean forward to meet their lips with his.

Kissing with three people is messier than it is with two, wetter. Someone must have moved, because their weight on the couch shifts, and Gerard is falling forward into Lyn-Z. For a moment the press of her breasts against his chest is almost familiar, but then Mikey is there again, sliding his hand around Gerard's waist to steady himself, pressed up against Gerard and Lyn-Z's sides, and being pressed against Mikey is almost familiar too. But not like this. This is hands Gerard can't identify on his body because the bass leaves the same indiscriminate calluses on all of them, and the warm press of bodies even through layers of clothing, and eyes closed because it's overwhelming enough as is. The dark allows him to let go and in this uncoordinated, fumbling dance he's lost track of which tongue belongs to his wife, and which to his brother. Gerard thinks it's decadent.

Gerard's the word guy. Mikey just thinks it's hot. Alicia's behind him now, her movement what threw them off earlier. Mikey knows what she's doing, has developed a sixth sense for her movements, the same way she has an arsenal of insider information on Mikey. She knows exactly where to drag her teeth over the junction where his neck meets his shoulder, and exactly how hard to press to make him pull back from Lyn-Z and Gerard with a shudder and a groan. She follows her teeth with the wet press of her tongue, and Mikey throws his head back, canting his hips forward, into Gerard and Lyn-Z. They pull apart to watch Mikey and Alicia. Mikey and Alicia are beautiful together.

Mikey had no idea his comment would lead to this, he hadn't really thought about anything at all. Now, it's hot and sweaty and want. He wants more. He reaches one arms behind him, trying to find purchase on Alicia's body, the other forward, to draw Gerard and Lyn-Z back into it. But, Lyn-Z speaks. "We should maybe move. Your creepy cat is staring at us."

"Which one?" Mikey asks, at the same time Alicia says "Our cats aren't creepy."

"Whatever. The one with the hoodie."

"Bunny," Alicia says, identifying their cat and untangling her arms from around Mikey, extracting herself from the couch.

Mikey pulls back and stands up next. He takes a long look at Lyn-Z, slides his eyes over to Gerard, looking Gerard straight in the eyes as he says "Bedroom."

 


End file.
